


Caught

by Isabeauu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Papa, why was you and daddy not wearing clothes?” </p><p>Well. Not a conversation I want to have with my three year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing :D

“Baby, please”, Sauli moans and pulls me closer by my neck and pushes my forehead against his shoulder. I want to tell him to be more quiet, but seriously, how can I, when I thrive on his moans and they make me love him even more. “Adam.” He kisses the side of my head and sighs. I pull my head back and catch his lips with mine but even that doesn’t lessen the noise he makes.

“Sauli. Babe.” At least I’m trying, right? I should get points for trying, no? But I can’t. I can’t stop him from being obnoxiously loud and I can’t tell him to stop moaning because I don’t mind. I just don’t want –

“Daddy?”

You know that moment when time seems to stand still? When you’re in shock so badly that you’re frozen in time and everything stops? That’s kind of what happens right now, but luckily not completely, because if it had, we’d still be lying on this bed as naked as the day we were born. Without anything hiding our naked, entwined bodies. Right now, we at least both had the reflex to grab the comforter from where it was slipped halfway off the bed to cover us both up. It does nothing to the tears currently making my daughter’s eyes shiny, but I can deal with tears. It’s my job as a father to deal with tears. I cannot, however, deal with my daughter seeing me naked on top of her _daddy,_ even though she has no idea what the fuck’s going on. Pun not intended because right now is not the time.

I’m dealing with a crisis situation here. And fuck, I can’t even feel disappointed about not being surrounded by the love of my life anymore. I just want to make sure our little interrupter is fine. And maybe, hopefully, still half asleep.

“Hey sweetie”, I smile down at my daughter. “What’re you doing up?”

Sauli groans next to me and shifts and it goes straight to my dick so I smack him on the chest lightly and give him the darkest look I can manage right now.

“Is daddy hurt?”

Hurt? I didn’t smack him that hard, did I? I look at Sauli in wonder to make sure I _didn’t_ smack him that hard and back at my daughter, just as confused as ten seconds ago. “Of course not, baby. Daddy’s fine. Are _you_ okay?”

Olivia sniffles and looks at the ground. “But daddy made the auwie noises.”

“Daddy made the -” I look back at my husband and snicker, finally getting what Olivia’s getting at. And looking at my husband’s crimson face, my guess would be that he has too. “You made the _auwie_ noises, _daddy_.” I can’t not smirk. It’s just impossible.

Sauli groans, in embarrassment this time, yet it still goes straight to my dick. I don’t smack him this time, but only because he’s faster than I am. “This is not funny.”

“Baby, it’s funny.” Sauli only rolls his eyes and turns to Olivia.

“Olivia, sweetie, daddy’s fine”, Sauli reassures her and rolls towards the edge of the bed to pull her up the bed. “Papa and I were having a -” Oh, I need to hear how he’s going to get us out of this one. Sauli’s always the better parent when it comes to explaining things, but the shame on his face right now would give him away in a heartbeat if our daughter were older than the 3 years that she is. “we were having a tickle fight.” I smirk at him over Olivia’s head where she’s pressed against Sauli’s side. “You know your papa is a dirty fighter when it comes to tickle fights.”

Olivia’s head turns to me so I gasp in shock, and yes, I maybe overdo my reaction just to get a laugh out of her. “I do not. You’re a bad fighter.”

Olivia giggles. “Can I also tickle fight?”

“Not until you’re sixteen”, Sauli mutters under his breath and I laugh. But the words are completely lost on Olivia as her little fingers attack Sauli’s neck and he happily plays along for a minute until Olivia falls still and drops down on the bed.

“Come on, baby girl, you should go back to bed.” I put her on the floor and turn back to Sauli to accept the boxers that he grabbed from god knows where it landed earlier on. I kiss him on the lips and tell him I’ll be back soon. “Don’t think this is over. I plan on getting very hard very soon again.”

Sauli smacks me on the chest. “Will you shut up.”   

 

\--

 

“Papa, why was you and daddy not wearing clothes?”

Well. Not a conversation I want to have with my three year old. “I -”

“Do you have a fever?”

You could say that. Kinda. Sauli gets me hot, alright. Just, yet again, not something I want to be explaining to my daughter – _ever_.

“We don’t have a fever, baby.”

“Can I not wear my pyjamas?”

I snicker and put her under her covers. “But you’re so cute in your pyjamas”, I tell her and tickle her stomach. “Now sleep, baby, it’s late.”

She closes her eyes and wraps my finger in her tiny hand. “Daddy?” Her tired eyes open once again as she looks up at me.

“Yes, baby?”

“Why was you on top of daddy?”

 

\---

 

“She thought you were hurt”, I snicker when I drop back on the bed next to my husband. “You’re so fucking _loud._ ”

“Shut up”, Sauli groans.

“God, this is a story we need to tell her when she’s sixteen. Which, by the way, is way too young to have tickle fights.”

“The sad thing is, you’re serious”, Sauli sighs.

“My daughter will not be having these kind of tickle fights at sixteen.”

“You’re right”, Sauli smirks, and I already know he’s gonna give me a near heart attack just for the fun of it. “Maybe she’ll be fifteen.”

“Don’t. Stop it. I hate you.”

“You love me”, he smiles and pushes closer. “You love me so much you can’t even do quiet, responsible parent sex.”

“Excuse you, mister, but _you_ were the one making the loud noises waking up our daughter. _So_ irresponsible.” I kiss his nose and jaw.

“Shut up and keep your promise”, he moans in return.

“I’d love to.”

And just like that it’s as if nothing ever happened. As if our daughter didn’t just stand in our bedroom while we were making love. Lessons learned. “Lock the door”, Sauli mumbles in between kissing my neck.

“Done. God, Sauli.”

He kisses down my chest for the second time tonight, yet this time I don’t plan on getting interrupted. _Or_ letting Sauli use his outdoor voice.


End file.
